


Nightmare Scenario

by CrawlCrawlCrawl



Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlCrawlCrawl/pseuds/CrawlCrawlCrawl
Summary: Grimm attempts to stop the banishment.
Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Nightmare Scenario

Grimm was beginning to get suspicious. It had been an awfully long time since the Knight left the tent to find the last remaining flames scattered across Hallownest, and while it was possible that the Knight was unable to complete the task and died, Grimm found it unlikely. No, that little ghost should’ve arrived by now, and the wait was driving him crazy. He had slept multiple times, played a few games of cards with Divine, and had even taken a little tour of the town that his tent was set up near (much to the chagrin of the old coot that hung around), and yet still the Knight hadn’t shown up at all. Had it simply given up? Grimm was pondering what was taking it so long when a thought crossed his mind. What if…

No, there was no way. The Knight was clearly getting attached to the Grimmchild, and there was no one that would be able to give it the idea to banish the Grimm Troupe. Well, except for Brumm, he supposed, but Brumm was loyal. He wouldn’t dare betray the troupe. Even despite his attempts at reassuring himself, he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that something was wrong, and so decided to leave the tent to get some fresh air. Stepping out of the tent, the cold wind of Dirtmouth immediately struck him, and it sent a chill through his body. He wasn’t particularly used to the cold, so he immediately decided to go into Divine’s tent and have a chat with her. Perhaps she could assuage his anxiety as to what the Knight was up to.

The inside of Divine’s tent was much more cramped than the main tent, but Divine was perfectly content with it. The tent was filled with a very pleasant smell, and Grimm began to feel more at ease inside, although the edge of uncertainty still persisted. As for Divine herself, the grin on her face was as wide as ever, and she was rubbing her arms together continuously in a habitual manner. She had her own reasons to stay in Hallownest, supposedly entranced by a smell deep below the earth, however what the source was was unknown. Regardless, she was loyal to the troupe, and Grimm considered her a friend. Noticing his appearance, she greeted him warmly.

“Aaaaahhhh, Grimm, my dear. What brings you to my tent, hmm?”

“That little Knight hasn’t shown up in a while. Do you have any idea as to where it might be?” he asked bluntly, and Divine tilted her head in thought.

“Hmmmmmm, I don’t know. Why do you ask?” she said.

“Well, I’m… I’m somewhat… _concerned_ …”

“Aaaaahhh, there’s no need! That little thing will be back before long, I’m sure. Don’t worry about it!” she reasoned, but Grimm still wasn’t fully convinced.

“I do hope you’re right, Divine…” he mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you followed me here, to where the ritual began. You would join me in breaking it then?”

The Knight stared ahead at Brumm, its gaze fixated on the mysterious bug. He was standing next to the brazier that the Knight lit in the first place to summon the troupe, and was looking at the vessel for any signs of agreement at his words. Taking its silence in stride, Brumm turned to the brazier.

“It is painful to defy the Master, but our harvest… it profanes this dark, quiet kingdom. This once, I would see the Ritual fail.” he said.

Continuing to stay silent, the Knight approached the brazier, and stared into its scalding stones, their bright red glow leaving an imprint in the vessel’s vision. Looking up, the Knight’s eyes affixed to the giant torch that stuck out of the brazier, burning a bright red, the same colour as everything in the Grimm Troupe seemed to be. It then turned back to Brumm, its vacant eyes locked on to him. Brumm, taking this gaze as a confirmation, held his staff aloft.

“Mrmm… Now! Let us destroy the anchor, and banish the Master. Never shall he return here again!” he shouted, and then jammed his staff into the brazier and pulled back, causing the stones to glow even brighter.

The Knight unsheathed its nail and moved even closer towards the brazier, ready to strike at it. As it neared and raised its nail above its head, a sudden blast of fire shot at the Knight, and it barely managed to dodge out of the way. Looking back at the source of the fire blast, the Knight’s eyes locked with Grimm’s.

“I… cannot let you do this.” he spoke gravely, and fired another fire blast at the Knight.

He continued shooting blasts of fire at the Knight, it only barely being able to dodge every attack. It used these dodges to make its way closer to Grimm, and when it got close enough it struck the leader of the troupe, sending him staggering backwards. Grimm quickly regained his bearings and swiped at the Knight but missed, then following up with another blast of fire. This struck the Knight in the head, sending a nasty crack through its mask. It didn’t waste any time in getting back up and attempting to slash again at him, but before it could Grimm redirected his attention to Brumm, who had been staring on in shock ever since the battle started. Grimm sent a blast of fire in Brumm’s direction, and it struck its target, sending him flying backwards only to slam into the cave wall with a loud thud. The Knight, seeing this, jumped up into the air and slashed at Grimm with a strength that he had never seen before from the little ghost, which knocked him down to the ground and caused him to cough up hemolymph. Grimm writhed on the ground in pain, shocked by the sheer force behind that last attack. The Knight dashed towards the brazier and began striking it over and over again, and Grimm could feel his energy draining. He tried to fire another blast of fire at the Knight, but he couldn’t aim properly as his body was shaking from the pain he felt.

“No! Don’t!” he shouted, but it was too late, as the Knight gave one final strike to the brazier, all the while staring right into Grimm’s horrified eyes.

The brazier let out a great light that completely blinded the Knight. It stood still, unable to see for a few moments, before vision eventually returned to it. When it looked over to where Grimm was, he was gone. Brumm was gone too. The banishment was successful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the Knight had returned to Dirtmouth, a new face greeted it. The bug, who introduced himself as Nymm, was a rather chipper fellow who played the accordion. The Knight was listening to Nymm speak when its eyes fixated on a burn mark on his shoulder. Nymm, noticing the Knight's gaze, turned to look at his shoulder and explained.

“Ah, that? Yes, I woke up with a rather nasty burn mark! I’m unsure as to where I got it, but I won’t let it get me down. Even if it does kind of hurt, haha.”

The Knight simply stared ahead at him, with what one could swear was knowledge in its gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this one since I started writing fics! The entire idea came from the name, and I'm glad I got it done!
> 
> Once again, constructive criticism and general feedback are very appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
